Spacecraft, such as satellites, require in-space propulsion systems for orbital station-keeping as well as for other on-orbit maneuvers. Hall thrusters are often employed on spacecraft to provide high specific impulse propulsion in-space. Hall thrusters require an inert propellant mass for expulsion. Currently, in conventional Hall thruster designs, Hall thruster propellant is stored in a propellant bottle. The disadvantage of these conventional designs is that the propellant and the propellant bottle represent significant mass on the spacecraft, and spacecraft launch costs are directly related to spacecraft mass. As such, these conventional designs for Hall thrusters, which require significant mass, contribute greatly to spacecraft launch costs. Therefore, there is a need for a solution for a lower mass Hall thruster design for spacecrafts.